Stealers Wheel
Stealers Wheel was een Britse folkrockband die in 1971 in Paisley (Schotland) werd opgericht door folkzangers/liedjesschrijvers Joe Egan, Gerry Rafferty en Rab Noakes. De band werd in de vroege jaren zeventig beschouwd als de Britse versie van Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young. Op de eerste lp bestond Stealers Wheel uit drummer Rod Coombes, bassist Tony Williams, sologitarist Paul Pilnick, Egan en Rafferty. Nadat ze twee singles hadden uitgebracht die niet zo veel succes hadden verliet Rafferty de groep. Ook Williams stapte op en nieuwe leden werden voormalig Spooky Tooth lid Luther Grosvenor en bassist DeLisle Harper. Toen Stuck in the middle with you onverwacht een wereldhit werd haastte Rafferty zich om terug te keren waardoor de band uit zes leden ging bestaan. Van Stuck in the middle with you, een in de traditie van Bob Dylan en The Beatles geschreven nummer, werden wereldwijd meer dan een miljoen exemplaren verkocht. Het debuutalbum Stealers Wheel (1972, geproduceerd door Leiber & Stoller) verkocht behoorlijk en bereikte nummer 50 in de Amerikaanse albumcharts. De single Late again (uitgebracht vóór Stuck in the middle with you) werd zelfs in sommige landen alsnog een bescheiden hit. De band nam als zesformatie de single Everything Will Turn Out Fine op, maar Rafferty was ontevreden over het feit, dat Leiber & Stoller probeerden de plaat te laten klinken als Stuck in the middle, part 2. Hij haalde Egan over om als duo verder te gaan en de overige vier leden werden aan de kant gezet. Op het volgende album Ferguslie Park (1973) stond een nieuwe opname van Everything Will Turn Out Fine, die nogal verschilde van de single-versie. Met name Grosvenor's gitaarwerk werd node gemist. Doordat alle heruitgaven de 'duo-versie' bevatten is de originele single van de zesmans Stealers Wheel een collector's item geworden. Met de single Star werd door het duo Rafferty-Egan nog een bescheiden hit gescoord en het nummer is tot op de dag van vandaag nog relatief populair. Maar het succes van het eerste album werd niet geëvenaard. De uitgave van het derde en laatste album werd door verschil van inzichten tussen Egan en Rafferty meer dan 1,5 jaar vertraagd. Zij konden het niet eens worden of ze als groep of duo door moesten gaan, en hadden verschil van mening op artistiek vlak. Het laatste album Right or Wrong kwam in 1975 uit zonder dat er nog een Stealers Wheel was om de plaat te promoten. Rod Coombes speelde later in o.a. The Strawbs, Paul Pilnick (een voormalig lid van Merseybeatgroep The Big Three) in Deaf School, Luther Grosvenor o.a. in Mott The Hoople (onder het alias Ariel Bender), DeLisle Harper in Gonzalez en Tony Williams als bassist van Jethro Tull. Rafferty bouwde een succesvolle solo-carrière op, maar Egan verdween langzaam in de vergetelheid. Hij runt al jaren een uitgeverijtje in Schotland. Het nummer Stuck in the middle with you werd in 1992 gebruikt door Quentin Tarantino als soundtrack voor de film Reservoir Dogs, waarmee de band opnieuw enige tijd belangstelling verwierf. De drie albums van de band werden in 2004/2005 opnieuw uitgebracht door het Britse label Lemon Recordings. In 2008 begon Tony Williams op zijn website concerten van Stealers Wheel aan te kondigen. Het bleek te gaan om een samenwerking met originele bandleden Rod Coombes en Paul Pilnick plus zanger Tony Mitchell, echter zonder de geluidsbepalende stemmen van Rafferty en Egan. Voor zover bekend heeft de band slechts eenmaal opgetreden (in Blackpool, Engeland). Categorie:Britse popgroep